


桐荫长干里

by Chayan



Category: yuzuru hanyu RPF, yuzuru hanyu/you - Fandom, 羽生结弦 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 姹嫣的兔子洞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chayan/pseuds/Chayan
Summary: 大正paro，破镜重圆，青梅竹马
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/You
Kudos: 3





	桐荫长干里

**Author's Note:**

> 我的每一个字都是对他的生活的祝福。如果我所写出来的幸福感能在他的生活中有一点点的沾边，我都感觉知足。
> 
> Machine Turnover：  
> My English is very poor,but my words are blessing to his life. I would be content if the happiness I wrote about had any bearing on his life.

“亲爱的羽生先生：”

在写下这行字的时候，满腔的话语突然乱作一团，叫你理不清头绪，不知该从哪里说起了。手中的派克笔一个没握紧，“啪嗒”一声掉在桌上，接着咕噜噜地滚轮在地上，摔出一地大大小小的墨水点。

你头疼地捏捏鼻梁，揉着酸疼的腰椎拾起了它。看着陪伴你多年的钢笔，莫名有点心疼，既心疼它摔伤了笔尖，又心疼自己的钱包。嗯，或许还有要换一支笔的不舍。

你是个极其恋旧的人，认准的事物从不轻易更改。就像是你手中这已经用了快十年、早就不知被淘汰了多少代的钢笔，就像是......你爱了他快十二年，哪怕他似乎已经忘了你们的年少情谊，另娶他人。

一想到今天在病房看到的那一幕，你心里就说不清的酸涩，难过、愤怒、嫉妒、懊悔......复杂的情绪织成的大网将你牢牢地困住，一点一点收紧，寸寸凌迟。你裹紧了身上的毛呢披巾，起身推开了窗，想用流动的空气缓解一下自己满身的窒息。

窗外，樱树送来枝叶的淡香，医院广场上盏盏灯笼与头顶星河交相辉映，染出一片绚丽的橙色。就像是六年前你离开的那个傍晚的天空，明明温暖，却叫人通体生寒。

你和羽生啊......你们两家自算得上是世交了，两个家族在关系最亲近的时候，说句通家之好也是不为过的。你的家里向来规矩多，偌大的祖宅总是安静森严，你和你的兄长在被长辈们带着认识他之前，都只能悄悄地隔着大门，听一听街上那些动静：孩童们的笑闹、自行车的铃铛、妇人们的谈笑......一切都是那样新奇，直到隔壁那栋洋房搬进来一户人家——

【妾发初覆额，折花门前剧】

那似乎是一个温暖的早晨，大门口的山茶开的正好。父亲和母亲出门了，兄长一早就被先生领去书房上课，而向来疼爱你的祖父、祖母也因为今日似乎要有贵客登门而忙碌着，无暇分身陪你赏玩，你只能一个人站在雪地里，盯着枝头红艳艳的花儿发呆。

“你在这里做什么？”

有些差异又有些好奇的声音传来，带着些许陌生的口音。

檐角的积雪簌簌落下，惊起廊下停留的雀儿，扑棱着翅膀划过天际。闻声偏过头去的你没控制好手上的力道，一下子把那朵开的正好的山茶掐了下来，“噗”地一声掉到雪里。敞着的大门外，管家爷爷正指挥女佣姐姐服侍一对年迈的老人脱去外衣。戴着一顶软呢帽子的男孩子已经跑到门边，攀着阳光，直愣愣地瞅着你。

有些怕生的你转身就跑，不顾身后男孩出声挽留，扑到出来迎客的祖父祖母身后，攥紧了他们衣服的后摆，才怯怯地冒了个头。那个男孩看你跑了，自然而然地伸出了一只手，情不自禁地呼了一声“等等”。在看到你的祖父祖母后，有些赧然地笑笑，收回左手挠了挠自己的脸。

这便是你第一次见到羽生的情景。又或者说，这是你第一次在家里见到别的、年岁差不多大的孩子。

“这是隔壁家的羽生哥哥，以后要好好相处哦......”

你被祖父祖母带着介绍认识了这位“突然出现的”小哥哥：他原先住在仙台，那里是国家的北方；他比你要大两岁，比兄长小一岁；他眉眼生的很精致，剪着和你差不多的齐刘海，但并不女孩子气；不同于你兄长的疏朗，他显得更加有亲和力一些......

小孩子的戒心来得简单，友谊来得也简单，有时只是一个剥好的蜜柑，就能拉进两个人的距离。很快你们俩就在长辈们和乐融融的谈笑声中相熟，你一瓣我一瓣、美滋滋地分享完一个蜜柑，手拉着手跑出茶室去玩了。

今年京都的冬天，连空气里都飘着冰碴子，哪怕是雪霁初晴的日子，也能叫忘记捂围巾的傻姑娘呛得惊天动地。

羽生小哥哥看着比自己矮了大半个头的你咳得有些上气不接下气，手忙脚乱地解下自己身上的毛围巾，一股脑地往你身上缠，大有不把你裹成个茧子不罢休的势头。

带着体温的围巾散发着令人放松的味道，你情不自禁地把脸埋了进去，发出满足地长叹。男孩子用的围巾是颇为老成的黑色，和你散落的黑发融在一起，衬得你白皙的小脸更加白。庭院里一片白茫茫，在日光的映照下更是白的晃眼，眼前的你似乎也跟着惨白了起来。

四处环望，唯有那几株山茶花是这方天地间的艳色。

他捏了捏你的手，很有大哥哥风范地给缓过气来的你整了整围巾，让你在避风的地方稍微等等他。随后，一股脑扎进庭院里，小心翼翼地折下了一支娇艳的山茶。

等到这朵花儿开放在你的鬓边，他才板着一张小脸，一派很有品味的样子，煞有其事地点点头：“这样就好看多了！”然后，喜滋滋地把你拉回茶室，让长辈们看看他的“穿搭大作”。

虽然四位长辈都表示了“结弦的眼光很好”，可他还是挨了你家刚下课的兄长的一顿揍，理由是......这是我家妹妹，不是你的洋娃娃。

不过，从此你和兄长还是多了一个玩伴，空荡荡的大宅也多了些许笑声。你家传统的大宅子和他家的洋楼是你们最爱的玩耍场地，你们常常借口“散散步，等兄长下课”，而悄悄地行冒险之事，探索着每一个小角落。偶尔一次的经历，足够你们回味许久，然后相约下一次探险。

有一次，你们俩钻进了他家的一个地下室里，沉重的木门不慎被关上。黑黢黢的地下室阴冷而潮湿，伴随着啮齿类动物的“吱吱”声，你吓得哇哇大哭，同样幼小的他紧紧地把你抱在怀里，轻声哄着你。因为小主人突然不见而慌乱的一大家子找了半天，隐隐约约想起自家有个地下室，急匆匆过去一看，你们俩才算得救。

事后，他被火冒三丈的羽生爷爷狠狠罚了一顿。前去探望的你看着他惨兮兮的样子，想要去向羽生爷爷求情，被他拦了下来。他掐了掐你的脸，笑着安慰你：“别呀，苦着一张脸可不好看啦！”

等你们稍大一下，在西洋教学最为盛行的时候，你们两家为你们请了一个家庭教师，你们一起读书、一起学习。小孩子的思维总是难以理解抽象的东西，初初启蒙的你被数学折腾得惨兮兮的，总是委屈巴巴地找他帮忙。羽生总会很耐心地指导你，偶尔实在是被你蠢得没脾气了，才会恶狠狠地告诉你这道题刚才讲过类似的。

学习之余，你们俩最大的乐趣就是偷偷跑出门去。你们总喜欢去到中华街，人潮涌动中，他一直都会牢牢牵紧你的手，时刻注意着不会把你搞丢。用他的话讲就是“我答应过爷爷，不可以再弄哭你了。”

吃一吃街边的小零嘴，然后找个阴凉的地方坐着，听大树下的说书人讲述中国那些瑰丽的故事是你们每次出来的必备行程。往往这时，你都会发现，你的羽生小哥哥眼睛里满满都是向往的神色。

他应该，是很喜欢中国的吧？你这么问他，他说，是，我喜欢那里。

【郎骑竹马来，绕床弄青梅。】

后来呀，街上的电线和车子多了起来，童年的和服换成了藏蓝色的制服，圆润的脸颊慢慢有了棱角，爱哭的性格也变得坚强......牵着的手，也变了意味。

羽生和兄长是校友，都进了帝国大学的附属学校学习。你一个女孩子，不方便跟着一起去，就只能继续请家庭教师来教学。你们从小到大形影不离，早已习惯了一偏头就能看到彼此，乍然的分离叫你们俩不习惯了很久。羽生有时听着戴着厚厚眼睛的老师讲课，听着听着就想转头找你说说话，结果一转头看到的就是隔壁桌认真学习的同伴；你亦如是，有时写着算术题，遇到了难题时总会习惯性地唤一声“结弦哥”寻求帮助，却久久得不到回应。

彩笺尺素，鱼雁传书。

小小的门房成了你们俩最喜欢的地方。一周一封信是你们心照不宣的默契，或凌厉或娟秀的字迹是深夜时抚慰悸动的良药。你们在信里谈天说地，分享着生活的点点滴滴，有时是今天在学校、家里发生的趣事，有时是自己又长高了几厘米，有时又是自己最近关注的东西......事无巨细，仿佛彼此依旧相伴。

此番情境下，一月一次的放假日总是格外叫人珍惜。秉持着女孩儿的“矜持”原则，你总是会在前一夜翻箱倒柜，捉着你的侍女帮你挑选衣物配饰，一定要挑出一套“最好看”的来。然后在庭院里那棵山茶边的回廊看书，不时理理头发，支楞着耳朵听着门口的动静。听着听着，你的心思就跑到书上去了，看的入迷，就算是身后站了人也浑然不觉。

往往这时，已经向长辈们问了安的兄长总是会看着精心打扮的你长叹一口气，感叹着“女大不中留”，然后和羽生拍拍你的肩。回过神来之后，你都会讨好地抱抱兄长，再冲羽生笑的格外灿烂。

兄长是家中的长子，有不少的事情是要跟着祖父和父亲学习的，并不能像你和羽生一样出门玩，况且最近父亲在忙着什么事，更需要兄长从旁协助。他就只能把你牵到门口，颇为咬牙切齿地送你们俩出门。

羽生和你并肩走着，小心的把你护在里侧，将你和车流隔开，还方便了你看看路边的小摊子。最近街上很是时兴洋服与和服的搭配，放眼望去，满大街的青年男女们都是如此穿着。

你的父亲身为政府重臣，一直在官邸忙碌，母亲也随居照顾，你就一直跟着祖父、祖母住。二老颇为保守，向来看不惯那些“不伦不类”的洋服。男士的制服、西服倒还好，可若是你也穿那些女士洋服，怕是要被骂个狗血淋头。

可是那些一圈圈漾开的荷叶边、蕾丝边是那样可爱，经纬纵横勾画出的格子显得那么知性，纯色与传统花色又有着别样的韵味......看着街上来来往往的行人，你的眼中不自觉地带上了几分艳羡。

羽生看着你一路上净盯着路边那些人来人往地成衣店瞅，平日里很喜欢的苹果糖快要化了也没啃上几口，心下也明白了几分。从小到大，你喜欢什么、想干什么又顾忌什么，他从来一猜一个准。他摘了制服的帽子揉揉头发，想了一会儿，说：“嗯......我最近好像又长高了，能陪我去一趟伊藤小姐那里吗？”

伊藤小姐是你们两家都一直拜托的制衣师。

“......”不得不说，他的提议是真的很正中下怀了。没有想太多的你很是爽快地点点头，任由他牵着前往伊藤屋。

伊藤小姐的成衣店里也有不少时髦的洋服成衣。在等着伊藤小姐给他量体的时候，你就在那里好奇地逛着。那些羊腿袖、留袖和振袖的洋服都叫你惊叹连连，爱不释手。

可能这就是女孩子的天性吧。

“比起你手上的那一件，我觉得那边那件棕色的更适合你哦？”

带着笑意的声音传来，你看着他换了一身衣服出来。原本的制服外套被他挂在小臂上，衬衫吊儿郎当地开了两个扣子，比刚才那一身好像更合身了一些。藏蓝色的长裤显得他的腿更长了，当然也有可能是他长高了的缘故，毕竟刚才他的衣服真的有些不合身了。擦得锃亮的皮鞋踏在木质地板上，发出清亮的声音，一下一下，颇富节奏，很有让人与之共舞的欲望。

他接过你手上的格纹洋服，挑剔地瞅了瞅，又对着你比了比：“还行吧，但是我更喜欢看你穿颜色重一点的衣服，这套淡了......”

你退开摇了摇头，示意自己只是随便看一看。身后传来一声娇咤，你撞到了一个姑娘。那是位极好看的姑娘，层层摆动的洋裙衬得她好似盛开的花。此刻，她神色颇为复杂，上上下下打量着你，眼里有着不小的敌意。

“抱歉！是我的......”

“错”字还没说出口，你就已经被她雀跃的声音打断。

“羽生同学！没想到你也在这儿！”她不着痕迹地白了你一眼，随即笑靥如花：“你也出来玩吗？”

如果说这就是新时代的女性，你果然还是差得远了......你撇撇嘴，暗自感叹着这姑娘的大方外向和变脸速度之快，悄悄地往旁边退了退。

“嗯，我来量尺寸。”羽生收了收脸上的笑，向那位姑娘点点头示意问好：“非常抱歉。刚才我和我家姑娘打闹，冲撞了你。”

“没事没事！羽生同学！你......那天你的发言真的非常！非常的振奋！鼓舞人心！请继续坚持下去吧！”那位姑娘有些激动地攥紧了下摆，涨红了脸，眼神熟悉的令你心悸——那是你看到他的眼神。结弦哥他，果然是真的很受欢迎呢，在学校里的话，会有很多女孩子喜欢他的吧......

看着镜子里的自己，你还是晕乎乎的。

刚才，那姑娘一番激情告白之后，羽生轻轻巧巧地表示了感谢，然后把你拉过去搂着好一通嘘寒问暖，一个眼神都没再分给她。无声的拒绝也是颇为伤人，那姑娘愣了一会儿，忍着泪跑了。

伊藤小姐听了店员的转述，笑着表示她的生意被搅黄了，一定要在羽生的身上再把这笔生意捞回来。于是乎，你就重新体验了一把小时候被他当成洋娃娃的感觉。一直以来都很向往的洋装，你今天算是试了个够本。

羽生的眼光好，托着下巴瞅了一会穿衣镜前的你，站在你身后解开了你的发带。盘起的头发滑落，被他用手指细细地梳开，又看着你身上藏蓝色的洋裙，找伊藤小姐拿了根同色的发带来给你扎了个高高的马尾。这样一来，你俩算是穿上了一套的衣服，看着镜中你们俩一派和谐的样子，心情都莫名好上了不少。

大大小小的战利品包装被他拎着，你从善如流地挽上了他支起的臂弯。笑着和伊藤小姐告别之后，你们继续往前逛着。一路上，你虽然知道虚荣不是什么好的品行，可还是忍不住享受着路人艳羡的目光，为你的衣服，为你身边的人，脚下也跟欢快地一蹦一跳起来。看着你放开了撒欢，羽生也笑着由着你，只偶尔出声提醒你别崴了脚。

走着走着，羽生盯着一个地方，停下了脚步。

顺着他的目光看去，照相馆的橱窗里摆着好几张合影。有的是和服、有的是洋服，或站或坐，神态各异，只是一点——它们都是男女合影。

对于接下来的事，只要不瞎都能知道。你坐在照相馆的椅子上，简单的理了理刘海，环顾着有些暗的房间。自从小时候被关在地下室里，你就有些害怕黑暗的环境，抬头看着站在你身后的羽生，神色稍微有些不安。

他温和地低着头，伸手给你整了整你的发带和小披肩，捧着你的脸，弯下腰来与你对视：“别怕，笑一笑！我家小姑娘这么好看的样子可要好好留念呀！”相机后面的摄影师先生看着眼前这对少男少女，笑的颇为感慨：“是呀！小哥说得对，你们俩这么般配，照张相留念一下嘛！”

闻言，你羞涩地点点头，微微笑着看向了镜头——

照片要洗出来还需要两三天的时间，你们俩就约定好由你来取照片，再随着每周一次的信件寄过去给他。这天你去取照片，路上却不太平......一路上，前几天还算热闹的街道已经是另一种“热闹”了，多了不少巡捕房的人和在街头游行的人，不知是出了什么事。你问发生了什么，司机小心翼翼地开着车，透过后视镜看着你，颇为担忧地提醒：“好像是什么游行，应该是和现在的局势有关吧......小姐，快拉上帘子吧，万一有什么事可就不好了。”

后来的很长一段时间，你一直后悔着没有刨根问底。

你看着照片上帅气俊朗的羽生，心里美滋滋的，将其中一张小心地藏在衣物的内袋里。另一张则放进了你的手包里，只等着你们下一次通信送到他的手上。

今日家里的气氛似乎有些不同。虽然平时家里也是安静的，可今日总有一种令人窒息感觉。你刚打算径自回屋，管家爷爷就传达了祖父的消息：“小姐，老爷请您速去正厅。”

正厅里的阵仗，是你头一次见。以往一大家子聚在一起时，气氛总不会像今天这么凝重：祖父坐在主位闷闷地吸着烟，父亲在一旁闷头喝茶，祖母和母亲俱是红着一双眼睛......你有些不安，踌躇着上前：“祖父祖母、父亲母亲，我回来了......”

你的声音就像是庭院里的惊鹿，敲碎了满室的死寂。他们缓缓抬起头来看你，各异的神色一闪而过，旋即平静下去。祖父浑浊的双眼里，似乎有许情绪，掺杂在一起，叫你读不清楚；父亲看着你，似乎非常懊恼的样子，又带着几分自责；祖母一抬头就用手帕捂住了嘴，可这房间太过安静，那丝呜咽还是露了出来......

兄长呢？兄长在哪儿？大家都怎么了？不知为何，联想到今天街上的事，你有些慌张，快步走到母亲的身边，拽住了她的衣角：“那个......兄长呢？他在哪里？是他出事了吗？”

不提还好，你一句“兄长”，叫你本身就已经哭的快厥过去的母亲抽噎得更厉害了，她浑身颤抖着搂住你，强作镇定地安抚着你：“没、没事......”

怎么会没事？她的唯一的儿子，现在还带着枪伤，躺在病床上生死未卜。她的女儿，在这样一个迷茫的状态下，即将要独自一人被送往遥远的异国。

“你去收拾收拾吧，下午的船票，去加拿大。”祖父一改往日的慈祥，声音苍老又带着不可违抗的意味。

眼前是熟悉的家人，周身是熟悉的环境，入耳是熟悉的母语，可在这一刻，你有点无法理解这一切是什么意思。为什么你提到兄长母亲会哭得这么厉害？什么叫“下午的船票”？谁要去加拿大？父亲不是还有工作吗？

心中的不安愈发明显，你紧紧拉着母亲的袖子，将那价值不菲的布料攥得皱巴巴的。那游曳花间的金鱼在此时身首分离，双目无神又冷漠地直直盯着你。你慌张地看向父亲，期盼着他大笑两声告诉你，这是家里人开的玩笑。可他看了你一眼，随即转过了头。

一瞬间，你觉得自己浑身的力气都被抽了个干净，红了眼眶，无力地瘫在地上。你明明已经有预感了，却还在自欺欺人。兄长一定出了什么事，要去加拿大的......只有你而已。你勉强支撑着脱力的身子，挣扎着膝行到祖父的面前：“祖父......为什么？能告诉我......为什么吗？”

老人垂眼看着眼前强忍着眼泪的孙女。如今政府动荡，左、右两派政见不一，侵华和亲华的两种呼声日渐发生摩擦......他的儿子、孙子都是要承担起这个家族的，也该经历这些风雨。可前段时间，内阁那边隐约有通过联姻来将他们拉到“侵华”那派去的念头......那是他和老伴细心呵护、捧在掌心里养起来的孩子，他怎么舍得让她去面对那些肮脏的面孔。至于隔壁家的小混蛋，别以为他不知道他一直在搞什么“亲华助华”的活动。只可惜他还没成长起来......

“你不是一直都想学医吗？刚好有机会了。收拾好东西，去码头吧。”

你拼命摇着头，哭得浑身颤抖。不、不、不，这不是你想要的。你还不知道兄长怎么了，你和羽生才刚刚挑破关系，还有好多事情没能一起做，就连照片都没能给他......你哭的越发厉害，本能地寻求最疼爱你的祖母的庇护，埋在她的怀里，死死抱住了她。

门外，管家爷爷的声音一如既往的平静，可又带上了点咬牙切齿的意味：“......老爷，先生，内阁的那位先生的来电。”

本身还有点心软地看着你的祖父眼神突变，和你的父亲交换了个眼神，沉声吩咐：“好，我知道了。你去帮小姐收拾行李，马上出发。”

就算你再怎么哭闹，这个决定还是没有改变。匆忙之间，你甚至来不及去医院看你的兄长一眼，就被直接送上了船。

而且，不知道是因为你的兄长的缘故还是着实不放心你，这次护送你的保镖人数不少，而且个顶个儿地严肃，任凭你说的口干舌燥，也没搭理你一下，完全把你当成一个喜庆的花瓶来看。

明明，你只是想再见他一眼……

偌大的轮船前，满是依依惜别的人。有亲人拥抱告别、有恋人不舍吻别、还有友人豁达相送……独你一人，几乎是被“押送”过来的。

保镖们将你围了个严严实实，簇拥着你到了登船口。你将还未曾离过身的手包拿在身前，紧紧捏着那封薄薄的信，脚步突然停了下来。

他们的眼神一下子变了，浓重的压迫感让你喘不过气。绸缎制成的小袋子让你捏的变了形，你死死咬着牙，一下子转身推开了背后的人，向你家的车子奔去——

“爷爷，请把这个!转交给羽生哥哥!”

汽笛长鸣，巨人缓缓迈动自己的腿脚，转身向着深海游去。看着你离岸边越来越远，不离开的可能性越来越小，你的心也落进了看不到底的深渊里。

空荡荡的。

明亮舒适的船舱将是你未来快半年的住所，不算大的房间里处处精致考究，也算对得起那张价格不菲的船票。管家奶奶在归整行李，看着一语不发的你，掏出手帕，给你擦了擦湿了干干了湿的脸：“好孩子，别想了，大家都是为了你好。”

你看着小阳台透进来的夕阳，听着无尽的海声与鸥唱，沙哑着嗓子轻笑：“我知道。”

然而，早早转身的你并不知道，提前被家里接回去的羽生就得到了你要被送去加拿大的消息，匆匆赶来时，船已开出一会儿了。

他只来得及目送那艘船，载着他此生的挚爱开向大洋深处，或许再也不会回来。

“……我等你，回来。”

自打你在多伦多安定下来，你便陆陆续续地拍了好几份电报，一是向家里人报平安，二是为了与羽生再次联系上。

第一次收到他的电报，你惊喜地抱着那张小小的纸卷，在佣人惊讶的眼光里匆匆奔回自己的房间，然后怀着满心的甜蜜与喜悦，一点一点展开它。

电报不长，只是简单地讲了一下对于你的突然离开他有多么惊讶、生气与懊恼和对你的思念，最后他说电报不安全，请你一如既往地以信件沟通。

可一周一封的信，着实是难以及时跨过浩瀚的大海，到达他的手上。索性你便攒够一个月的信，再一股脑地寄出去。

你知他一直很喜欢他的家乡，你便诉说着加拿大的北国风光；你知他一直很喜欢他的学校，便诉说着求学的日常；你知他一直很喜欢中国，你便将学校里那位风云人物——白求恩学长的事情说给他听……以及，诉说着你对家里、对他的思念。

一口气洋洋洒洒几张信纸，你总是会后知后觉地涨红了脸。明明生活中也不是个话很多的人，可就是这样，还是忍不住想要把自己经历过的事全都同他说一遍，就好像……是你们俩一起做过的。

可不知道是不是日本的局势愈发焦灼，你的信件寄出后，就石沉大海，再无回音。家里人拍来的电报也对他的事情三缄其口，任你如何追问，也不露一丝风声。

就好像是，你过往的十几年里，都在和一个不存在的人交往。你所有的所作所为，都只不过是一出又蠢又可笑的独角戏。

若非那张夜以继日地熨帖你的心口的照片清晰地刻画着他，你都要以为你在做梦。

倘若真为南柯黄粱，你亦甘之如饴。这么想着，信件依旧不断地往日本寄去，你依旧守在门边，期待着有朝一日，邮递员会笑着对你说：“小姐，有你的信。”

可羽生像是把你忘在了脑后一般，除了前面两次回了你的信，只在你的生日时给你寄了张贺卡和一支钢笔，从此再无音讯。

寒来暑往，又是一年光景。你认死理，就这么守着大洋另一头的竹马，任凭管家奶奶说的口干舌燥、任凭校园里其他追求者变着花样讨你欢心，你都不曾动摇。

【常存抱柱信，岂上望夫台。】

你不知自己究竟是会成为读过的那个中国的《氓》，还是能与他破镜重圆。握着手中精美的钢笔，你的心里满满都是迷茫，却依旧执着的给他书写着你的周常。

可能，这已经是一种刻在骨子里的习惯了。

说长不长，说短也不短，五年的时间转瞬即逝。从初到加拿大时的磕磕绊绊，到现在的谈笑风生，你不知道自己改变了多少。至少，没有了羽生在身边，数理也难不倒你了。

从家里人那里得知国内的局势已经稳当，恰好毕业的你婉言谢绝了导师的实验室邀请，收拾好行囊，毅然决定回国。

你反复告诉自己，你只是想家了。

临行前夜，管家奶奶安静地陪着你，看着陪伴着那张失去了真人的你的照片失声痛哭，看着你将它与那寥寥几封回信一把火烧尽。

她看着长大的孩子，终于还是被现实鞭笞得遍体鳞伤，一夜长大了。

可能是已经知道路程的缘故，此番回国倒是比去时快了不少。还没等你从过往回忆中抽身并整理好自己的思绪，船已然靠岸。看着两鬓双白的祖父祖母、气度依旧的双亲和清俊的兄长，在此刻，再多的不开心也都化为重逢的热泪，滚烫的浇在每一个人心口。

为了庆祝你还没回到，京都大学医学院的任职邀请函就已经发到了家里。已经在政坛摸爬滚打好一阵子的兄长难得的露出了大男孩的模样，闹着要请假带你去度个假。

你们一家人已经许久没有这么整齐的聚在一起了，看着眼前笑容明朗的孙子和孙女，好似那风云诡谲的五年并没有出现过，祖父难得地展露出了笑容：“行，听你的。我们都好好放松放松!”

回家路上，你依偎在母亲怀里，一手牵着兄长。离家越近，身子越僵，将兄长的手握的越紧。

近乡情怯，不外如是。

你从来都很好猜，至少在这一家子人精面前，你从来瞒不过任何人。母亲轻轻的抚摸着你的头发，轻声哼着哄儿时的你入眠的歌。兄长也紧了紧你的手，无声地示意他一直都在。而你的父亲则简单粗暴很多，推了推眼镜：“结弦那小子现在在仙台。”

言下之意，不言而喻。

常年沉寂的大宅再一次充满了欢声笑语，你们一家子都在兴致勃勃地为即将到来的旅行做准备。

可惜，就在出发的前夜，大地突然开始摇晃。因为日本常年地震，你们也都已经习以为常。京都这边虽说震感也非常强烈，却不至于摧毁生活的基础设施。家中一切安然无虞，只是祖母和管家奶奶好像受了点惊吓，将养两日就能大好。

只是，发生了这种事，你的父亲和兄长再想躲懒是不可能的了。本来还想挣扎挣扎、留在家里陪着你们的两个人被你直接推出了家门。你也没闲着，同母亲一起安顿完家里的事，转身就去了京都大学。

京大的医学院今日可算是热闹非凡。不单是你的入职报道，医学院还在今日组织了前线救灾大会，动员在校的教师、毕业生和校医院的医护人员们前往地震的中心地区去支援。

你坐在一边，漫不经心地把玩着手里的钢笔，小声地询问着身边的教学主任：“织田先生，请问……震中是哪里呢？”

年过三十的织田先生一身和服在西化氛围相当浓重的医学院里相当扎眼，不过他似乎也是挺享受这份出挑的。好整以暇地正正衣襟，织田先生压低了声音：“刚刚在办公室里，院长说是东北那边出的事。唔……好像是仙台那一块儿吧，挺厉害的。”

“仙台”二字一出，轰得你眼前发黑，脑子里“嗡嗡”作响。

“什……么？”

你变了脸色，蹙着眉，颇有些焦急地看着织田先生。他认真地点了点头，指指在台上慷慨激昂的院长，又简单地在你们跟前画了一个圈：“嗯，仙台。院长今天说了，我们，医学院所有教授，都要去那边。我还说你怎么今天报道呢，来的可真不巧。”

嗯，今天是你作为医学院最年轻教授报道了。也就是说，你即将要和他们一起，前往仙台。

冥冥之中就像有一只大手玩弄着你，越是想靠近，离的越远；愈是想躲，愈是躲不过。

回到家简单地说了一下，家里人都表现出了极大的不赞同。不仅是怕碰到你的心伤，更怕你去到震区会遇到危险，兄长甚至都想着要致电你们院长，让他把你的名字从名单中划去了。最后，还是祖父拍了板：

“我们家里，没有因为怕而逃避的孩子。”

虽然这话在你听来很矛盾，但是你还是什么也没说，简单利落地将才放好的衣物塞进行李箱里，挥挥手，提前去了学校。

于是乎，你就这么……到了仙台。

作为震区，仙台的状况着实惨不忍睹。一路上的山崩水断、树木摧折，满眼都是断壁残垣。和记忆里，羽生同你描绘过的、山清水秀安然自得的仙台完全是两幅模样……意识到自己又在想他，你懊恼地拍拍脑袋，反省着自己“上班”路上居然还在开小差的行为，强迫自己把注意力集中到手中的工作表上。

你们一行刚刚下车，就不得不立马披挂上阵抢救伤员。圣玛丽医院是最近的、难得没有遭到严重破坏的医院。此刻，医院的走廊里满满都是等待救治的伤员，广场上已经密密麻麻支起的帐篷里还有更多、更多的病人……

从你到达仙台到你刚才辅助结束那台截肢手术，已经快30个小时了。虽然同事们都很照顾你这个“年纪还小”的姑娘，体贴地把你安排到了儿科，但是，天灾面前又怎么会区分大人和孩子？

30小时连轴转，一台又一台的手术，一张又一张稚嫩而脏兮兮的面庞……别说你的精神能不能接着承受这种刺激，你的身体就先发出了抗议。

与同事换班之后，你捂着隐隐作痛的胃，揉着发涨的太阳穴慢慢地走回你的休息室。脚下一时不慎打了滑，眼瞅着你要被自己绊倒，一个身影快步上前接住了你。

“没事吧!”

有些着急的声音使你精神一振，看向来人：“啊……我没事，只是没站稳而已。谢谢织田先生了。”

才结束看诊的织田先生还没来得及换下白大褂，等你站稳以后，上上下下打量了你一下，拍拍你的肩：“年轻人，有干劲是好事。可也要注意自己的身体啊!”说着，他指指走道尽头的楼梯：“那边那个楼梯下去就是食堂，多少去吃点宵夜补充体力吧？你现在的样子很不好哦!”

你疲惫地点点头，勉强一笑算是谢过他的关心，拍拍脑袋，慢吞吞地往那边走去。

其实这种连轴转的日子也不是没有过。这还得感谢你的导师，当时要不是他的项目，你可能这辈子都不会有疯狂工作四十多小时的经历。现在这个样子，还是退步了嘛……

喝着熨帖的热粥，你苦中作乐地想着。

简单地梳洗一番，你抓紧时间小憩了一会儿。要不怎么说是年轻人，昨天明明还是一副下一秒要厥过去的惨样儿，今天就已经回复状态，可以元气满满地开始工作了。

吵吵闹闹的儿科病房里，千奇百怪什么都有。哭闹声叫喊声络绎不绝，你愣是没捂一下耳朵，面不改色地微笑着给做完检查、打完点滴、做完手术的那些孩子们做复查；也有无知的男人、女人得知自己的孩子动了手术之后叫嚣着也要断了医生的手脚，甚至手指都都要戳到你的脸上来，你也只是从一开始的有些慌张到侧身躲过，然后板着脸叫保安。

没什么大不了的，你能解决好。很可惜，你所有的“斗志昂扬”在查房查到一半的时候就跑了个干净。

那个病房里，只有那个角落是安静的。有一家人坐在那里，似乎与这个世界格格不入。女子温婉无言，默默地坐在床边给孩子喂食。哪怕她现在一身风尘与疲倦，骨子里被照顾得很好的气息也没有被掩盖。孩子擦洗得干净的小脸还有些苍白，他正认真地听着故事，一边吃着女子喂来的饭菜。而男人，穿着一身干净整洁的衣服，捧着一本图画书，轻声给孩子讲着故事。不难看出，他很爱这个孩子。

晨光透过窗子落在小小的病床上，将一家三口的画面描绘得更加温柔，和刺目。

那是你做梦都期盼看到的人，是与你青梅竹马地长大、相许终身的人，亦是狠心将你们的约定弃之脑后的人。

你的指节绷得泛白，紧紧捏住了病历本。你想翻开它看一看，又怕看到更让你伤心的字眼。胸口口袋里的钢笔此刻成了沉甸甸的负担，放肆地嘲笑着你的愚蠢。

你曾想过他是不是有什么难处、他是不是遇到了什么而无法及时回信，现在看来，拼命给他找借口的你当真是天真透顶。这世上哪有什么苦衷，能让人四、五年都不报个平安？这分明是另有所爱罢了……

正当你挣扎着是“尽职尽责”还是“超气的我要不要叫同事顶我一下”，那位女子已经看到你了，颇为欣喜地唤了一声。

“医生!”

随着她的呼唤，他也转过头来，目光直直对上了你的。刹那间，你看到他眼睛里的激动、欣喜，你看到他颤抖着想要说些什么，你看到他的领带被领带夹规规矩矩地安置在西装马甲里。

你深呼吸了一口气，别开眼，告诉自己“只拿他当个普通的家长，那个孩子就是个普通的病人”就好。

孩子很懂事，一声不吭地任你做探问，末了，还挥挥尚在打点滴的小手跟你说再见。不得不说，他的礼貌当真是没办法挑出半点毛病，比你之前看到的孩子都要乖巧。

可他越是有礼，你的心就越沉，这是他的孩子的可能性就越大。毫无疑问，这就是他一手带大的孩子。

强撑着“温柔”的笑脸，你柔声安抚了一下孩子，掏出笔在病例上“唰唰唰”写的飞快。忍着身边愈发灼热的目光，叮嘱了一些注意事项，毫不留恋地转身离开了病房，将身后“……你去哪儿？”惊呼关在身后，快步小跑回诊室。

你本就是家里娇养着长大的，所有的委屈也都是为了他羽生结弦一个人而受。刚才在病房里，你体内的暴戾、嫉妒、委屈交织在一起，简直要撑破你的天灵盖。

身后的脚步声明显变大、变急促。你全当没听见，直接拐进手边颇为眼熟的诊室，大声地邀请正在穿白大褂的织田先生一起去吃早饭：“织田老师!我们一起，一起去吃早餐吧!昨天晚上谢谢你了!”

门外本来急促的脚步声，戛然而止。

深夜，慌乱的一天终于结束，你也才算终于可以休息。回休息室的路上，你鬼使神差地拐到了儿童病房的门口，悄悄地在门口看了一眼——

那个角落里，床头一盏油灯散发着微弱的光。羽生还坐在那里，背对着门，轻柔地给孩子梳理着睡乱了的头发。曾经，他也在无数个午后这样为你梳发……多少少年时的梦，再回首时已是昨日的黄花。那场郎骑竹马的美梦，终究该醒了。

鼻子一酸，你匆匆低下了头，掩面而去。

回到屋里静坐良久，你终于摊开信笺：“亲爱的羽生先生：……”

次日，你的身体格外地轻松，像是长期负重的人一朝解放，前所未有的松快。

桌上的钢笔已经摔坏了，你只能随手抓了只铅笔往口袋里一塞，抄起病历本开始新一天的查房。

令你感到意外的是，今天羽生并没有在病床前守着孩子。小朋友一个人孤零零地抱着图画书，看到你来了，颇有些惊喜地唤着“姐姐”。一张小嘴抹了蜜一样，叫你压根儿气不起来，甚至对昨天自己心里想的一些事而感到羞愧。

给他量了体温并做好记录之后，他的妈妈也正好打了水回来。你简单地说了一下孩子的状况之后，状似无意地问了问：“怎么今天放他一个人？爸爸呢？”

面前的女子却怔了怔，悄然红了眼眶。在看到自己孩子有些好奇的目光后，笑着回答：“他有点事儿，晚点才过来。”

横竖你自己就是自虐上瘾，磕的头破血流也非要求一个确凿的结果。现下，纵然鲜血淋漓，你仍是觉得畅快。

他没有过得不好，他过得很好，娇妻爱子，功成名就……那就好了。

借着“还有工作”的名头匆匆离开，你打算去走廊尽头的阳台喘口气再继续去广场上问诊。才走到楼梯口，就和来人迎面撞上了。

这是你们分开以后第一次直面羽生，你有些怔愣地看着他。他更高了，也清瘦了些。时光似乎格外偏爱他，五年的时间也没让他的面容发生太多的变化，依稀是当年的模样。或许是已经成家立业的缘故，当时灼眼的少年锐意已被沉稳的气场替代，多了几分温润。他身上的西服规矩考究，领带也乖觉地在襟上躺好，想来，应当是那枚领带夹的功劳……

思及此处，本来的一腔复杂情感顿时化作酸涩，理智让你微笑着问好，心脏却在叫嚣着逃跑。

在看到你的时候，羽生似乎也有些惊讶，随即又变得似乎有些愤怒，向前走了两步。本来温和的气场一下子凌厉了起来，他一把拉住你的手腕，刚想说些什么，有一名穿着防护服的护士就在楼梯间呼唤你了：“啊!先生，织田先生请您过去会诊!”

听到声音，你三两下挣脱了他，神色复杂地打量了他一会儿，微微咧咧嘴算作打招呼，对着那名护士点头：“好的，我马上就到。”

看着你匆匆离去的背影，羽生烦躁地解开外套扣子，靠在阳台边上吹风。他摸出了口袋里的烟，才抽出一支递到嘴边，想到你从来不喜欢烟味儿，又摇摇头，把它放了回去。把领带扯了出来，把玩着那枚精巧的领带夹。入手冰凉，稍微缓解了几分焦躁。

从昨天看到你，他心里头那点被小心翼翼藏在枯枝霜碳下的火星霎时变成燎原业火。思念如酒，愈陈愈烈，看着清浅平静，则实醉人得很。那种思念疯狂催促着他将自己缺失的半身再次拥入怀中，揉进血肉里，再不分开。

天知道他看到你用着那支钢笔的时候，他有多么欣喜。他费尽心思地将你们两家的家纹融合在一起，刻在笔尖上，将五年一千六百多个日夜，无数不可宣之于口、甚至是不可轻易表现出来的思恋，尽数熔铸在这一支万年笔里。

【我心匪石，不可转也。】

可是，你昨天那副伤心透顶的样子并不像明白他的心思的样子。他的小姑娘啊，从小就不太会隐藏自己的情绪，那种比哭还难看的笑脸，也就能骗骗小孩子。他追了出去，心里的不安叫嚣着“快点、再快一点”，却看到你越跑越快。

你在躲他。这个认知让他难过，却不肯认输。他依旧乐观地想着，只要好好道歉了，他的小姑娘还是会原谅他的。可当他听到那件办公室里的动静，他几乎愤怒得想要闯进去，把你直接带到只有你们俩的地方，让你的眼睛里只有他。

冷静下来之后，他回到了病房，接替了照看孩子的工作。看着孩子安静的睡脸，他想了很多。你果然是生气了吧，明明自己收到了这么多的信，却愣是一直不回复，任谁都会不高兴的。而且你们俩，从来都没有把那层窗户纸正式捅破，也就没有谁要必须守着谁、等着谁。你会快步离开，不是在躲他，而是想要快点，去见另一个人......前天夜里的那个人，应该就是“织田先生”了吧？

他还是太自大了呢。

不过，你刚才如蒙大赦的样子，还是令他气不打一处来。感情是恋人做不了，兄妹朋友也当不成了？

正当羽生思考着如何与你修复关系，一个一身黑衣的中年人悄然到来：“爷，老爷请您速回本家。”

工作又来了啊……羽生眯起了眼睛，慢条斯理地把扣子一粒一粒系回去，从口袋里摸出自己的金丝细边眼镜，用手帕细细擦干净后扣在了鼻梁上，任镜链在颈边摇曳。

“走吧。哦对了，‘少夫人’回来了，母亲一定很想她吧？”

坐落在宫城的羽生本家还是你第一次来，尽管这一带受灾也不轻，但是设计精巧的和式建筑还是扛了过去。眼下，传统的庭院大开方便之门，安置着不少的灾民。你跟在管家先生的身后，穿梭在这座宅子的走廊上，走进一个简洁的茶室里。

这间屋子说是茶室，不如说是书房来的更贴切。顶天立地的架子是着间屋子的主角，上面摆满了各种册子和主人的藏品。匆匆扫一眼过去，除了这些东西，还能看见一两张他们一家人的合影。长长的矮几上，放着一套中式茶具，而在另一头，则整整齐齐地摆放着账册之类的文书。

这分明，是主人的书房。

明白了这一点的你规规矩矩地坐好，目不斜视地等待着由美夫人的到来。说实话，这一趟走的你实在是茫然。先不说为什么接待你的地方会放在主人书房，就是在接到这张帖子，也着实叫你吃了一惊。虽然你和由美夫人一直亲如母女，可是你和羽生......而且现在情况并不好，刚才你进来，还看到她为安置灾民的事情忙的团团转。你实在是想不出，由美夫人把你请来的理由。

这个问题很快就有了答案。

五年的时光并没有让这位保养得宜的妇人有太多的变化，由美夫人一如既往地慈爱可亲。看到你的第一件事就是快步走过来抱一抱你，她轻轻拍着你的背，又细细打量着你，笑得欣慰：“我家闺女长大了！变得更漂亮了！”其亲近与自然，好似这五年中你从未离开。

距离一下子被拉近，你靠在她的肩上，陪着她焚香点茶，倾诉着这五年的异国生活，听她絮絮叨叨地细数这五年间羽生家的大事小事。直到柚香渐淡、清茶微凉，由美妈妈直起身子，正色看着你：“今天我叫你过来这里的意思，你明白了吗？”

你沉吟片刻，依旧有些不解地开口：“嗯......不太清楚，但是我很惊讶，进到这间书房。”

看着眼前智商明明不差但就是转不过弯儿的你，由美夫人长长叹了口气，为儿子的不争气还没跟你讲清楚而生气。她摇摇头，伸手点点你的额头，一如你小时候不开窍答不上她的问题的做法。你揉着脑袋，看她从书架上取出一个藏在一堆书卷后面的木盒子。

打磨细致的盒子并不大，但却意外的沉。铜制的锁扣已经磨的光亮，盒面也已经出现了一层软润的包浆，一看就知道主人对它的喜欢。盒面上的图案很奇怪，刻的很浅，不太容易看清楚，但是似乎很眼熟......正端着盒子欣赏的你却听的由美夫人说，这是一只桐木盒子，用你家祖宅后面的那棵桐树制成的桐木盒子。

手蓦地僵在了盒面上，你不敢置信地看向了由美夫人。

在日本，桐木盒子是用来保存贵重物品或者宝物的。若是家中有女孩儿出生，家里人就会种下一棵桐树，伴随她长大。在她出嫁前把树制成盒子，作为陪嫁。

你也有这样一棵桐树。

“你走之后，结弦非常、非常难过，偷偷买了船票，结果被他爸爸发现，摁在祠堂里请了家法，不准他出门。等他伤好了以后，又时时刻刻都让人盯紧了他，就是怕他乱来。后来，那孩子去探望你兄长，回来就发了疯似的硬是要我去提亲。那孩子有多倔强你也知道，他愣是求着你的祖父祖母同意，砍了你家那棵桐树，亲手做了这只盒子。”

“今天我选择把你叫到这间书房，就是想告诉你，你是也是这里的主人。五年前，你就已经是了。”

看着你因为她的话而抱着盒子微微颤抖，由美夫人自知这把火烧得差不多了，拍拍你的肩起身离开，留给你一个安静的空间。手指徘徊在锁扣周围，颇有质感的铜片入手光滑，锁扣并不紧，轻轻松松就能挑开。你闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，小心翼翼地将它打开。

首先跃入眼帘的，便是那张不能再熟悉的照片。它被珍重地藏在这里，牢牢守卫着下面的东西。将它拿到一边，熟悉的笔迹让你苦笑不已。拿起最上面的一个，厚厚的信封超出你的想象。在记忆里，你的信应该没有这么厚，轻轻挤开封口一看，里头除了你的信笺，还塞了一个挺厚的信封。抽出来一看，是一封贴了邮票的信。

锋芒尖锐的笔迹割开过往的伤疤，露出血淋淋的真相。你的脑子里顿时有了一个可怕的想法，再往下看，果不其然，全部都是这样的信封。

你的信，他全部都回了。一封一封，全部都随着你的信件一起，保存在这只木盒里，陪伴他无数个日日夜夜，等待着你来打开。

你跌坐在地板上，抱着盒子，呆呆地看着眼前一地的信封，不知道自己接下来该怎么做。一双温暖的手从你的身后环住了你，拉着你的手细细揉搓：“怎么这么凉？着凉了吗？”

温暖又熟悉的怀抱是你渴望许久的归宿，破碎的镜子终于再一次拼合，漂泊的船只终于回到属于自己的港湾。羽生把你扣在怀里，一寸一寸贴得严丝合缝。你也安心地靠进他的胸膛，拽着他的衣襟，在他的颈侧贪婪地吸取着他的味道。

原本跪着的他顺势坐了下来，一边用手梳理着你的头发，一边抚摸着木盒。看着他的动作，你一下就明白那圆润的包浆的由来。他应当是常常抚摸着这只盒子吧……看着那些信、那张照片，那时他在想什么呢？

你轻轻扯扯他的衣襟，抬头看着他，等待着他给你一个解释。

“我……”太多太多的话想说，反而不知从何说起，羽生迟疑了片刻：“那段时间，日本这边很不稳定。电报、电话和信件什么的，很容易就被窃取监听什么的……我真的很胆小，我不敢拿你去赌。”

“每次收到你的信，我真的都要感谢上天，庆幸着你还记着我……也痛恨着自己的无力。就算给你写了回信，也不敢寄出去，觉得自己真的是很废物的一个人呢……”

“早早把你家的桐树拿来做了木盒子，真的让泰山大人非常生气啊……你家的青石板真的好硬、好冷……”

“我经常会梦到你，梦到以前我们小时候，还坐在廊下午睡……”

听着他一句句剖心的低语，过往一桩桩令你觉得伤心难过的事情也都拨云见日。因为那段时光而痛苦着的，又岂止你一个？

你转身抱住他，贴着他的胸口，听着你们的心跳逐渐同步。脸颊突然硌到了一个硬硬的东西，本以为是他马甲的扣子，可凉凉的触感带着金属的味道，抬眼一看，那枚领带夹正稳稳当当地抢走了你的地盘。你闷声闷气地一撇嘴，扯着跟他说话：“那……这个呢？怎么回事？”

羽生爱极了你现在这种使小性子的样子，生动、鲜活。不是冰冷照片里的如隔云端，你就在他眼前，触手可及。亲昵地掐了掐你的脸，羽生笑的极为骄傲：“啊，五年前我就已经是已婚人士了，当然得戴着领带夹呀？你陪嫁盒子都在我这里了，还问我是怎么回事？”

字字句句皆为虎狼，生猛地叫你一下子红透了脸，接下来的种种质问犹豫再三也难以出口。羽生很清楚你想问什么，给你喂了杯茶，主动交代：“安也是我一个一起支持“亲中”的朋友的孩子。你走的第二年，我才涉足政坛，有了一群志同道合的朋友。一次外出的时候不够小心，出了事，我们都伤的不轻，可惜他没能抢救过来……那时安也才刚出生没多久。所以我们一直照顾着她们母子。”

说罢，羽生轻轻摘下领带夹，拉着你的手，把它交给你：“是不是有个小傻瓜误会啦？噗……你仔细看看上面是什么？”

你拿着它仔细看着：银白色的领带夹有些磨损，但是很容易就能看到对着外头的一面刻画着羽生家的家纹。翻过底面，一直贴着他的胸膛的那一面上，重重地刻上了你的家纹。

羽生家是他的骄傲，你一直在他的心上。

两个熟悉的家纹似乎又在哪里见过，你翻来覆去地看着它，皱着眉思考着。

如果说把它们俩叠到一起……突然想到了什么的你把领带夹放到一边，匆匆抱起了盒子，伸掌抚摸着盒面，手指随着图案线条一点一点游走，重塑着上面的花纹。当手指走完一个六边形，你突然意识到这是什么图案了。

那是羽生家的龟甲，中间的花菱却换成了你家的家纹……

一直看着你动作的羽生知道你明白了他的意思，抽走你手中的盒子，捧着你的脸，神色格外地认真：“明白了？我的小姑娘？”

你憋着眼泪点点头，喉结艰难地滚动了一下：“那……如果，我是说如果，我没回来呢？再也没回来呢？”

“没回来就一直等着，或者我去找你，带你回家。如果你生气了不喜欢我了，反正族谱上我已经有了夫人，再娶就是犯罪，我只要守着它就好，死了也带着它入土。”

他的神情格外悠远平静，放在别人眼里是豁达，落在你的眼里，分明就是这傻子早就想过这个问题。双手环着他的脖子，压根儿顾不得什么雅不雅观，你直接坐在他的腿上，趴在他肩上放声大哭。

你这辈子最幸运的事，恐怕就是托生在这个家庭，遇到了他。他这么好，你何忍相负。

羽生轻轻地拍着你的背，安抚着你的情绪。看你逐渐平静下来，给你擦了擦脸，这才慢悠悠地跟你秋后算账。

“那天在医院，一扭头就看见你，我真的特别开心。还想着好好道个歉，结果某人不仅跑走了，还避我如避蛇蝎。”

“……抱歉……”

“躲我就算了，还约其他男人吃早餐，连带着我送的钢笔也不用了。一开始见你带着它，我还以为我的心意有好好传达到，结果，某人应该完全没有发现吧？”

“……抱、啊？”

你有些理亏地摸摸鼻子。躲着他、不肯听他说话、先入为主地认定他另有新欢是你的错，主动约织田先生吃饭气他是你的错，可是你是真的不太清楚那只钢笔的含义：“那只钢笔……我一不小心给摔坏了……”

羽生无奈的从口袋里摸出手帕，擦了擦你脸上的眼泪，解释到：“那只钢笔啊……当时的情况是真的不允许再给你回信了，又很怕你担心，就想着给你寄点‘能安心’的东西。想来想去，只想到这么一句‘我心匪石，不可转也。’，而且也想着‘如果能一直收到你的信就好了’，就干脆订了一支钢笔给你。笔尖上也有刻着和盒子一样的花纹哦!”

听他说完，你顿时心疼得抽抽，连连可惜着那支已经摔坏了的笔。羽生捧着你的脸，迫使你注视着他：“没事，钢笔容易摔坏这一点是我考虑不周，下次我们换个不容易摔坏的好了。你看……戒指行不行？”

混着雪松气味的吻轻柔地落下，散落一地的信封跨过五年的时光，谱出一支重逢的爱歌。午后的阳光透过圆窗，将你们两的影子烙在桐木盒子上，恰好填满了家纹，成就一个圆满。

“唔……明年，我们也种下一棵桐树吧？”


End file.
